Retrocediendo escalones
by g00gle16061996
Summary: Porque la amabilidad indiscriminada puede ser mas dolorosa que la adversión declarada. —Touma… ¿Por qué hay una chica desconocida durmiendo contigo? ¿Estás haciendo de las tuyas descaradamente mientras finges ser la víctima como en una absurda comedia romántica?— ¡No, Index-san! ¡No es lo que crees!. ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE YAOI, ES DECIR CHICOXCHICO.


**Bien, creo que si entraron a este fanfiction es porque leyeron el resumen así que son conscientes de que este es un fanfic yaoi, es decir, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta este género cierra la pestaña o da clic en retroceder página que no quiero problemas con nadie y supongo que nadie tampoco.**

 **Este fanfic está ubicado después del New testamen 11 pero antes del New testament 12 así que contiene spoilers.**

 **Me gusta el yaoi y por eso escribiré de las parejas que más me gustan de las cuales no hay cateoría en Amor yaoi pues si las publico simplemente en Otras series manga sin una categoría específica lo más seguro es que caigan en el olvido.**

 **Soy nueva en fanfiction de modo que cuiden de mi, senpais.**

 **#############################**

 **Cápitulo 1: La chica desconocida (?)**

 **Entre líneas**

En un obscuro rincón de la ciudad tecnológicamente más avanzada del mundo, dos figuras se encontraban en una cercanía que normalmente uno asociaría a una pareja de enamorados. Aunque en este caso esa suposición si bien no era completamente errónea, tampoco era totalmente certera.

Mantengan esa premisa en mente y les aseguro que más adelante entenderán el porqué de dicha afirmación.

La figura más pequeña se encontraba sobre la otra y esta última rodeaba la cintura de la primera con sus brazos. Si bien estas dos personas no eran amantes, sus bocas se encontraban sumidas en un contacto demasiado íntimo como para afirmar que solo eran conocidos. La mano izquierda de Kamijou descendió desde la delgada cintura de su acompañante hasta posarse de manera atrevida en su pequeño trasero.

A pesar de encontrarse en una oscuridad absoluta una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de quien inició la situación y una vez más vuelve a unir sus labios en aquel dulce y cálido contacto.

Kamijou aun siente que su cabeza da vueltas, sus movimientos son algo torpes y los de su acompañante tímidos, pero al mismo tiempo absolutamente ansiosos. Tienen poca libertad de movimiento al encontrarse en la tina de baño del departamento estudiantil de Kamijou, así que sus cuerpos se acercan todo lo físicamente posible, separando solamente sus labios lo necesario para permitirse tomar aire antes de unirse nuevamente.

El frio que hace unos momentos invadía el ambiente queda olvidado para la pareja que, aunque ninguno de los dos pueda verlo, tienen las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor del contacto y el ansia por llegar aun más lejos. Pero uno de ellos detiene el avance de la situación y con un desesperado movimiento se aferra con fuerza al pecho del dueño del imagine breaker.

(Eres cruel, Kamijou-san)

Y solamente en esa absoluta oscuridad esa persona se permite una muestra de debilidad que jamás dejaría que nadie conociera.

Un ahogado sollozo quiebra la sonrisa que hasta hace unos instantes había aparecido en su rostro.

 **Parte 1**

Una fresca mañana de noviembre comenzaba a iluminar cierta ciudad en el oeste de Japón.

El estudiante de preparatoria conocido como Kamijou Touma despertó en la tina de baño que utilizaba en lugar de cama desde hace un tiempo. Si le preguntaran por la razón por la cual dormía en una tina, él probablemente respondería "Es algo complicado" y sonreiría de manera despreocupada, mientras internamente pensaría en la verdadera razón.

(Mi cama está siendo ocupada por una persona hermosa, pero completamente inútil.)

Index Librorum Prohibiorum.

La culpable del dolor de espalda que sufría Kamijou cada mañana era una chica de 13 años llamada Index. Ella era conocida como "la biblioteca ambulante" que almacena los 103.000 grimorios y podría alcanzar el nivel de dios mágico…si fuera capaz de utilizarlos. Aquel invaluable tesoro de la organización religiosa conocida como la Iglesia anglicana había terminado viviendo junto a nuestro desafortunado chico después de una serie de complicados sucesos.

O al menos así había sido al principio.

Ahora Kamijou también compartía su residencia estudiantil con un gato calico japonés y la ex diosa mágica llamada Othinus. Si bien estos últimos ocupaban mucho menos espacio que la chica llamada Index-Othinus media solamente 15 centímetros y por ende era más pequeña que el gato-aquel detalle no evitaba que destruyeran la habitación al menos 3 veces por día, lo cual daba como resultado un Kamijou limpiando con lágrimas en los ojos bajo la mantra de "Que desgracia…que desgracia".

En resumen, Kamijou Touma estaba rodeado por la desgracia.

Pero ahora mismo el chico que detuvo la 3° guerra mundial y se enfrento a las mayores fuerzas armadas del mundo por el bien de una sola chica, tenía otros problemas.

—…..Bien, calma Kamijou-san….

Kamijou mencionó en voz alta aquella frase tranquilizadora a pesar de sentir como su corazón latía con desproporcionada fuerza, como si quisiera salir de su pecho y escapar del inminente peligro.

—No otra vez…

Reclamar a algún dios desconocido por su mala suerte no cambiaría nada, así que lo único en lo que Kamijou pudo pensar fue en la maravillosa habilidad para improvisar que había ganado al costo de una vida plagada de mala suerte. Y con esta esperanza en mente, sin levantarse de la bañera, comenzó a analizar la situación en la que se encontraba.

(Mantén la calma Kamijou-san….pero, por favor alguien podría decirme ¡¿Por qué hay una chica desconocida durmiendo sobre mi?!)

La reacción natural de cualquier persona normal al encontrarse con un desconocido durmiendo sobre ella sería gritar, pero Kamijou había vivido suficientes situaciones bizarras como para tener una reacción tan común, y en su caso, arriesgada.

(Si Index y Othinus se dan cuenta de esto, definitivamente mi cráneo no podrá soportarlo.)

Kamijou ya había vivido una situación parecida antes de su aventura a través de los congelados campos de Dinamarca y esa vez no había logrado salvarse de la ira de la chica con hábito de monja. A pesar de que ni Birdway ni Lessar habían tenido la habitual reacción de _"¡Kyaaa…pervertido!"_ que Kamijou había esperado, el final si había sido justamente como el chico había predicho: _"Grush, grush, ñam, ñam, grumpf, grumpf… ¡Plaf!"_

El chico que había terminado la tercera guerra mundial con un puño, comenzó a sudar incómodamente al recordar que le pasaría si esta situación era descubierta. Con esa imagen en mente decidió comprobar quien era la misteriosa intrusa.

No tenía idea de quién era, y nuevamente Kamijou no supo si ese hecho mejoraba o empeoraba la situación.

No podía ver el rostro de la chica que, ajena al pánico del muchacho, dormía tranquilamente con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, en una posición que para desesperación de Kamijou no le permitía ver su rostro. Al parecer ella se había colado por debajo de la manta que Kamijou había logrado esconder de Index. Por alguna razón la monja insistía en ocupar todas las mantas de la casa bajo la escusa de _"¡Touma! ¿Cómo puedes permitir que una delicada chica sufra frio durante la noche?"_.

Así que nuestro héroe había tenido que recurrir a su amigo de pelo teñido y gafas de sol quien se había compadecido de él y le entregó la manta a regañadientes.

— ¡Pero Kami-yan! ¡Es tu oportunidad de dormir abrigado por el calor de una belleza como en los mangas shoujo!

Kamijou había decidido que sería inútil intentar explicarle cómo funcionaban las cosas en el mundo real y simplemente había corrido a esconder aquella preciada herramienta, que si bien no lo salvaría del frio, al menos evitaría que contrajera hipotermia.

Pero en la situación actual, Kamijou podía sentir como el suave cabello de la intrusa le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Y el calor corporal de su delgado cuerpo completaba el cuadro que un pervertido como Aogami Pierce consideraría el paraíso y, de cierta forma también Kamijou. Pero la alerta de peligro enviada por su instinto de supervivencia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandar a volar esa atmosfera.

De esa forma, Kamijou hizo lo que cualquier chico ordinario de preparatoria haría al despertar con una chica desconocida aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Revisar si está armada.

Y con la delicadeza de un anti-skill frente a un Esper inestable, Kamijou lentamente movió su mano izquierda-que por alguna razón que el chico no quería reconocer se encontraba aferrada a la espalda baja de la muchacha-hasta el trasero de esta, para identificar si tenía alguna mortal y absurda arma mágica oculta en su falda o, en su defecto, una igualmente peligrosa y tecnológica arma que pareciese salida de una mala película futurista.

Contrario a lo que había esperado en primer lugar, la chica no tenia falda sino lo que parecían ser unos pantalones, y al llevar su mano más arriba Kamijou sintió unos extraños cinturones que, para su alivio no parecían peligrosos, aunque sí estúpidamente incómodos.

Esta persona parecía muy delgada, pero con Leivinia Birdway Kamijou había aprendido a no juzgar el peligro que representa una chica solo por su tamaño.

Decidiendo no tentar más su inexistente suerte, el sobreviviente de tantas batallas mortales decidió dejar de buscar antes de que se produjera la cliché reacción de _"¡Kyaaa…pervertido!"_ que, en el caso de Kamijou llevaría a " _¿Qué haces Touma?"_ _Grush, grush, ñam, ñam, grumpf, grumpf… ¡Plaf!_

Dejando de lado los confusos efectos de sonido, Kamijou decidió que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

(Primero debo salir de la bañera, después saldré del baño y pensaré en una excusa que evite que mi cráneo sea destrozado a mordidas)

Con un plan en mente y junto a la valentía que una vez salvó a 6 billones de personas, Kamijou comenzó mover su brazo para quitar la manta que los cubría a él y a la misteriosa chica rubia. Pero cuando casi iniciaba el primer paso de su desesperado plan, un horrible recuerdo regresó a su mente.

(Cuando Lessar y Birdway se colaron en el baño, ellas derribaron la puerta y luego la volvieron a colocar en su lugar con algún truco que desconozco ¿Qué me dice que ella no utilizó el mismo método, o siquiera puso seguro a la puerta antes de dormirse?)

Con esa posibilidad amenazando su integridad física, un sudor poco natural comenzó a cubrir la frente de Kamijou, pero algo más desvió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Un recuerdo fugaz cruzó la mente de Kamijou tan rápidamente como un tren: unos labios posándose sobre los suyos y sus propias manos acariciando un cálido cuerpo, un calor insoportable, una sensación de irrealidad comparable a la de un sueño.

En ese preciso momento como un ordinario chico de preparatoria Kamijou Touma no necesitó ningún espejo para saber que su rostro se había puesto de color rojo, pero rápidamente ahuyentó aquellas ideas de su mente. Una marea de emociones variadas invadió su mente, desde incredulidad a la vergüenza, pasando por la extrañeza y, finalmente, el pánico.

(¡NO! ¡¿Acaso este es el forzado inicio de una comedia romántica donde una pobre chica aparece de la nada y el protagonista decide defenderla a pesar de las terribles circunstancias, se enamoran y terminan juntos al final?! ¡Las cosas no suceden así en el mundo real! ¡Y en mi caso lo más seguro es que involucre magos con poderes absurdos o Espers teñidos con los colores de la ciencia más bizarra!)

Mientras Kamijou lloraba internamente, un ruido repentino congeló sus movimientos.

¡Crash!

El ruido proveniente de lo que parecía ser la lámpara de noche rompiéndose, hizo que Kamijou añorara seriamente el suicido que no había podido completar en el mundo feliz de Othinus.

— ¡Humano! ¡Haz algo con aquella bestia!

— ¡Touma! ¡Spinix solo está siguiendo su instinto!

Los pasos de Index-Othinus era demasiado pequeña como para hacer ruido al caminar-se escucharon de camino al baño. Kamijou rezó a todos los dioses y santos que conocía, incluyendo a cierta santa amakusa y a otra con claras tendencias homicidas, porque la intrusa no hubiera olvidado cerrar el seguro de la puerta.

¡Click!

(Definitivamente mi vida está bendecida con la mala suerte)

Kamijou agonizó por ello un instante y acto seguido sintió romperse el hilo de telaraña del que colgaba su pobre alma humana.

Kamijou Touma, el chico que había luchado contra GREMLIN alrededor del mundo, dejo escapar un grito afeminado que despertó a la persona que dormía sobre él.

— ¡No es justo! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?! ¿Acaso fui una persona realmente malvada en una vida anterior?

—Touma… ¿Por qué hay una chica desconocida durmiendo contigo? ¿Estás haciendo de las tuyas descaradamente mientras finges ser la víctima como en una absurda comedia romántica?

— ¡No, Index-san! ¡No es lo que crees! Así que dime: ¿Por qué muestras los dientes como si estuvieras viendo una hamburguesa nueva en el menú?

Al sentir que la intrusa no tenía intención de moverse, Kamijou se levantó rápidamente para apaciguar la ira de Index, pero solamente logró tropezar con el borde de la bañera. Al haber perdido su punto de apoyo intentó sostenerse de algo para no estrellarse contra el piso y apoyó su mano en lo que estuviera más cerca de sí, lo cual resultó ser algo suave. Al escuchar repentino el silencio en el que se había sumido el baño, Kamijou temerosamente levantó la vista para saber el por qué de aquella atmosfera sombría y se dio cuenta de que su mano se encontraba en el pecho de Index. Más específicamente, tocando uno de los pequeños senos de la chica.

—Touma….

— ¿Si, Index –san?

Ahora sí.

" _Grush, grush, ñam, ñam, grumpf, grumpf… ¡Plaf!"_

—Vaya que son ruidosos.

La desconocida voz masculina detuvo los movimientos de los ocupantes de la residencia.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Eh?

Tanto Kamijou como Index y Othinus-esta última desde el suelo-observaron en todas las posibles direcciones de donde puede haber provenido la voz y por último, los tres al mismo tiempo, dirigieron sus miradas al único otro ocupante de la habitación.

La "chica" se había sentado en la bañera y su cuerpo estaba cubierto hasta la cabeza con la manta prestada. Solo su rostro y parte del largo cabello rubio era visible. Observaba a Kamijou e Index con una mirada adormecida. Parecía no haber notado a Othinus quien había comenzado a trepar por la ropa de Kamijou en una improvisada estrategia para huir del gato calico.

Kamijou conoce a esa persona. Debido a la confusión anterior no la había observado con atención y, del mismo modo sabe que "esa chica" no es una chica, sino un chico con apariencia afeminada.

— ¡¿Thor?!

Para repetir, Kamijou Touma estaba rodeado por la desgracia.

######################################

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **He tratado que la forma de narrar el cápitulo recordara a las novelas de TAMNI, espero haberlo logrado. Lamento si he sonado brusca en las notas al inicio del cápitulo, pero es que en serio no quiero que ninguno de nosotros pasaramos un mal rato. Reitero, si he parecido demasiado brusca me disculpo.**

 **Se que no hay fanfictions yaoi de TAMNI en español y quería aportar mi granito de arena para que otras chicas se animen a escribir y así variar un poco las parejas del fandom. Aunque Touma se ha hecho famoso construyendo su harem jeje.**

 **Si les ha gustado por favor dejen reviews. Todas sabemos que es lindo saber que a alguien le ha gustado tu historia aunque sea diciendo "Lindo fic" o "Buen trabajo"**

 **Si han encontrado errores de ortografía avisenme y así los corrijo. Del mismo modo, si quieren una historia de alguna pareja en particular dejenme un review contandome su idea o mandenme un privado con su petición.**

 **Muchas gracias por su tiempo y espero nos leamos pronto.**

 **Me despido por ahora.**

 **Kamijou-chan si que tiene problemas ¿no?**


End file.
